a Mage, a Guardian and a Snow Queen
by Animethorn
Summary: When one day, Jack suggested to go Arendelle with a mage. Mischief and pranks, maybe romance too, are bound to happen when they meet the Queen, don't ya think? Can she hide her true identity from the others?
1. To Arendelle!

A/N: I decided to do some changes to my favor. So much changes. And yeah, Sennin is my OC. The meaning of Sennin is immortal, if I recall. It's a Japanese word, I think.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians and Frozen. Just the OC and plot.

* * *

Sennin's POV

"Hey Sennin! Let's go on an adventure!" Jack Frost shouted while running towards me.

"What is it now, Jack?" My red eyes staring at him, one eyebrow raising.

"Just like what I said, let's go on an adventure. Let's go somewhere." Jack said grinning.

"Last time we went somewhere, we got lost. So, my answer will be no." I said, then started to go away. I obviously don't want to be lost again.

"Oh come on. It will be fun." Jack traps me with his stick that looks like a cane.

I sigh, "You know that I have a different point of view when it comes to the word 'fun'. And besides, where would we even go without getting lost?" I said with a look that says, "I know you don't know where that place would be."

"Hmm... " Jack tilted his head, deep in thought. Taking this chance, I started to walk away when suddenly, "I know! Let's go to Arendelle." Startled by his loud voice, I trip causing me to fall into a pile of snow.

Helping me up after laughing so hard. I asked him.

"Arendelle? That placed that you visited for like a few weeks?"

"Yep! Bulls-eye!" Jack said grinning widely.

"What are we even gonna do there? Hmm... Oh! Don't tell me you'll gonna visit the girl that you gave some of your powers with." I stated feigning surprise.

"Geez. Is it bad to visit someone I know?" Jack huffed crossing his arms.

Smirking, "But I wanna ask you. Does that person knows you?" Watching him lost for words, I chuckled.

"Okay, okay. Fine. I'll go with you. Better?" I said to him. He just nodded.

"But first, let's go tell North, ok?"

"Fine, whatever you say Sennin." Ignoring him, I started to walk towards the North Pole.

When he catched up to me, the two of us started to talk about random things, with a snowball hitting it and just avoiding it added.

* * *

When North finally gave up and let the two of us go to Arendelle, me and Jack high fived and started to go prepare things that we needed.

"Wait a minute, you two." North managed to grab both of us before continuing what he will say.

"I did agree to let you two go there but I didn't get the chance to tell you my condition." Jack groaned when he heard the word 'condition'.

"So what's the condition?" You asked North.

"First, the two of you will go there tomorrow. Second, as much as possible as you can Sennin, please refrain from telling anyone your true identity, you know that it can be dangerous for you. And lastly, don't get lost again you two. Do we have a deal?" North asked the two of us and I nodded. And Jack, well, "Why do we have to go tomorrow? Why can't me and Sennin just go there already?" I shook my head, elbowed his ribs and glared at him earning me a gulp.

"Want me to melt your statue that you're so proud of building?" I said, glaring at Jack.

"No, no and no Sennin. Geez, just because you can control fire doesn't mean you can use it against me." Jack returned my glare, thus starting a staring contest between the two of us. North coughed, interrupting the staring contest.

"Okay, okay. Fine! I agree. Glad?" Jack said irritation in his voice.

"You betcha, Frost!" I grinned at him.

* * *

Normal POV

And because Jack and Sennin still have time before they travel to Arendelle. They got pretty bored suddenly.

"Hey Sennin." Jack boringly said to Sennin. Asking him what it is, he suggested, since the two of them didn't have anything to do, that they should have a snowball fight. Thinking that it will be better than just lazing around, Sennin agreed to play.

"Hey! No fair. Don't use your fire power." Jack shouted while throwing a snowball at Sennin and before it hit her, she melted it.

Sennin chuckled, "You didn't said that I can't use fire." With a tone of matter-of-fact.

The snowball fight continue for a few more minutes with Jack irritated with Sennin using fire, and eventually she surrendered saying she's tired. Jack also agreed and said that the two of them should already go and take a rest for tomorrow.

Both of them excited for tomorrow.

* * *

A/N: I decided that I'll just recreate this story with my own. And Sennin here is a mage, an elemental mage to be exact. And for years of training and researching how to be an immortal, she became an immortal elemental mage. I'm just writing where my imagination will take me and I hope this would be good.

Maybe if I feel like it, I'll draw what Sennin looks like. Oh, and her forte is using fire and water. But she can use other elements.


	2. A talking Snowman

A/N: Oh yeah, I forgot. The time is set a few months after the Great Thaw.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians and Frozen.

* * *

Normal POV

With the two of them ready to go leave, they bid goodbye to the other guardians.

After a hour or two of flying with the use of wind, they finally reached Arendelle.

"It's just like the last time we saw it, right Sennin?" Jack said to Sennin. Nodding but noting that there's some changes.

"Should we go to the forest first and descend to the town," Sennin pointed to the forest, "Or should we sneak into that boat." She pointed to a boat that's headed to Arendelle.

"Let's go sneak!" Not bothering to wait for her answer, Jack started to fly towards the boat.

Resisting not to roll her eyes. Sennin also headed towards the boat.

"Why didn't you wait for me! Anyways, so we'll just gonna wait until those men unloads this crates and sneak past them?" Sennin whispered to him. With Jack nodding, the two waited until they can sneak past the men.

A/N: Maybe some of you are thinking "Why should they sneak? Aren't they invisible?" The thing is, people started to believe that Jack Frost is real. And in Sennin's case, well, she's not a mythical creature that cannot be seen.

Reaching the town, the two put on their hoodies. Sennin's hoodie consists of color fire red at the bottom and meets with a color of deep blue sea color at the middle. The bottom of her hoodie jacket consists of fire designs and at the shoulder, a wave design.

(If I feel like it, I'll draw what it looks like)

Jack's hoodie still the same.

"Now that we're here, what do you wanna do Sennin? Jack asked her while looking at the town with a smile.

"What?! I thought you had plans." Sennin said to him.

"Well, my plan is that I'll-" She glared at him "I mean, We'll visit the queen and see how much she can do with her power. But now that I think about it, I doubt we can go there and just waltz in." He pointed at the kingdom.

Sennin sighed, "So much for a plan. Well, yeah, you can't just waltz in at a kingdom, talk to the queen and say 'I'm Jack Frost, the one who gave you your powers. How are you doing?'.

"Oh! Do you have a plan Ms. I-know-it-all?" Jack said crossing his arms.

"Yeah. My plan is that we'll have to ask the townspeople," Jack groaned, "Okay, fine. I mean, I'll ask the townspeople, and see if we can talk or visit the queen. Don't cause any trouble when I'm away Jack. And if you are in one, you know how to call me." Sennin said to him.

"I'll just play with those children, it's not like I will cause trouble with that. I'll let them play with my powers." Jack said, heading towards the children and waving at her.

'Well, I guess there's no harm done if he play with those children. He is the Guardian of Fun, can't blame him. I just hope the children won't freak out because of his powers. Now to ask someone or anyone around here.' She thought.

Meanwhile...

Jack's POV

"Hey kids! What are you doing here?" I asked the children that seems to be interested at something. Receiving no answer, I took a look and was shocked at what I saw.

"It's a snowman! A talking snowman! Wha- How- Who- " My train of thoughts was cut off because the said snowman seems to notice me and started to walk towards me.

"Hi, I'm Olaf. And I like warm hugs."

* * *

A/N: The chapters are very short, I know. Anyways, even though I'm still here hoping that someone will notice me while another side of me knows that this story wouldn't be notice. I still will continue the story. So see you tomorrow dear readers.


	3. Meeting the Princess

A/N: So did some research about the characters. Ugh, I made some errors from the previous chapters *sigh*.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians nor Frozen. Just the plot and OC.

* * *

Jack's POV

"Hi, I'm Olaf. And I like warm hugs."

The snowman hugged my knees.

"Wait! You're a talking snowman. How?" I blurted out.

One of the children happily said, "Queen Elsa built him!"

"Who?"

"Elsa built me." The talking snowman called 'Olaf' told me, still hugging me in the knees.

"**That** queen?! The queen built you?!"

"Yup!" Olaf said.

"Say mister, who are you?" A kid asked me curiously.

"Where are you from?" Another.

"Is that a cane?" And another.

"Or is that just an oddly-looking stick?" And another.

"Are you an old man that needs that need a stick to help walk?" And yet, another. They bombarded me with questions.

"Uhh... Umm... Guys, wait. Wait!" I said to them, yet they didn't pay attention to what I said and still continued with the interrogation.

A voice called out to me, "Jack!" Relief came to me as I recognized that voice.

"Sennin!" I called to her. 'Nice timing!' I thought.

* * *

Sennin's POV

"Oh, the queen? Yes, as I recall, anyone can visit the queen as long you're not from the Southern Isles." A man in his late-thirties told me. I presume his a baker judging from his clothes. With me satisfied with the information, I nodded.

"Thanks for the information, mister. I'll be going now." I started to walk away.

"Wait young man," I frowned as I halted. 'Did I heard him say young man?' But keeping my composure. I turned around facing him. He continued, "Are you a traveller or something like that?" I answered him. "Yes mister." He nodded. I then started to walk away again.

I found Jack surrounded by children. He seems to be in some sort of trouble.

"Jack!" I called out to him. I saw relief wash over his face.

"Sennin!" He called back.

"What's wrong Jack?" I asked him after when I saw something hugging his knees.

'Huh?' Judging by the snow and it's form, I guessed it's a snowman that he built.

"You built a snowman. Really now Jack. I thought you did something els-" My words suddenly caught in my throat when the snowman suddenly moved. Yeah, it really moved.

Because of the sudden movement, I stumbled back causing me to fall into the ground.

"Hi, I'm Olaf. And I like warm hugs." I screamed, yeah, you read it right, **screamed**. I point an accusing finger at the snowman.

"Yo-you! Did you just wal-walked and ta-talk-talked?" I stuttered. 'First an old man called me a young man and now a snowman, a talking one to be exact, is hugging me. I wonder what would happen next. Hope I'll still be alive.' I was brought back to reality when Jack laughed so hard, he is rolling on the ground.

"JACK! You're the one who built this snowman to prank me, aren't you? Oh, you are so dead." I shouted while walking towards him. Dark aura surrounding me.

"Wait, Sennin. You don't understand. It's not me who built this snowman." He managed to say after laughing.

"Oh really? You think I would buy that excuse?" I glared at him. HARD.

"Yeah! I really swear I'm not the one. Besides, I didn't know you're such a scaredy-cat, Sennin." Jack said, having a mischievous smirk in his face.

"Oh! You wanna fight, little Frosty?" I smirked at him. I know he hated it when I called him that.

"You bet I would, scaredy-cat." An anger vein seems to popped out. That nickname.

"Ooh, you are so on. Come at me, little Frosty and I'll make you regret that you ever gave me that nickname." Cracking my neck and taking a stance, I prepared for his assault, which is from snowballs and ice, not that kind of assault.

* * *

Normal POV

The two idiots started the fight. With a snowball thrown at one side and the other throwing some sort of waterball, I dunno, it kinds like a ball made of water so I just made a name. So back to the scene.

The two didn't notice that the children including Olaf are watching them and a crowd starts to form around them. Heck, they didn't even notice that someone came to the crowd, gasped at the scene.

When the fight somehow got heated (You know, the thing they say in fights), a reindeer got between the two of them and a guy with slender, muscular, good looking, fair skin, light freckles, blond hair and light brown eyes (Searched in the Google, I'm not that good to describe the appearance of a person) grabbed Jack. And at the other hand, Sennin was grabbed by a girl with slender, fair skin, light freckles, rosy cheeks, pink lips, long strawberry-blonde hair in braided pigtails and blue eyes (Yeah, searched again, sorry).

The two was shocked at what happened. The first one to register what happened is Sennin.

"Um... Can you please kindly let go of me, Miss?" Sennin said to the girl.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry. I didn't mean to. I just wanted to grab you to stop what you're doing. What are you doing by the way?" The girl rambled causing a sweat drop in the forehead of Sennin.

"Oops, sorry. I rambled again." The girl apologized.

Sennin's POV

'Woah, this girl is strong to grab me. Who's she?' I thought.

"Umm... Can you please kindly let go of me, Miss?" I said to the girl. Shocked at the tone of my voice. My tone is kinda harsh when it comes to stranger, be it a woman or children. I turned around, and when I saw the girl, 'She kinda reminds me of someone. Just can't put who is it.'

"Huh? Oh! Sorry. I didn't mean to. I just wanted to grab you to stop what you're doing. What are you doing by the way?" The girl rambled. I felt that a sweat drop from my forehead. 'Is that a blush I see?'

"Oops, sorry. I rambled again. The girl apologized.

"No, it's okay, Miss." I turned around after speaking with her and facing the direction where Jack is. I started to head towards him.

"Sir, can you please let go of my companion, if you don't mind me asking that is." I asked the man. He let go of Jack, and after Jack was free from his restrain, he immediately pick up his staff and stretch his arms.

Jack's POV.

'Finally, the guy let go of me. Sheesh, he sure has a grip.'

Normal POV

"You're not welcome, Jack." Sennin told Jack.

Sennin walked up to the two before. "Hi. I'm Sennin, I'm sorry if we caused trouble, mainly because of me. And also thanks for letting go of me and my companion, I thought the two of us are gonna be a goner. If you don't mind me asking, what's your name?" She asked the two.

"Hi Sennin. I'm Anna. And no, we don't mind. We would let you go, you know. It's not like were going to capture you two because of what happen. Oh! What are you doing, by the way? It seems so fun. Can I join you two? Are you two trave-" 'Anna' was cut off by the guy.

"Sorry about that. She really likes to ramble. The name's Kristoff." 'Kristoff' offered his hand for a handshake, which Sennin took.

"Nice to meet you, Anna and Kristoff." At this point, Jack is already standing beside Sennin. "This is Jack, my companion. And to answer your question, Anna, the two of us are travellers." Sennin kindly smiled at Anna and Kristoff. Which caused Anna to blush slightly.

"Hi." Jack waved to both of them. "By the way, Anna is it?" Anna nodded, "Sennin's a girl, just wanna let you know."

Jack and Sennin took off the hood of their jackets. Anna, Kristoff and Olaf (Who managed to go besides Anna) gaped at the sight.

A/N: I don't want to describe what Jack looks like since all of you know who and what he looks like. And that's my final decision.

Sennin has a white hair that resembled the color of snow. It was cut off up to her shoulder. She has a red eyes that resembles the color of crimson blood. Her pupils is like a cat. Has a fair skin and slightly taller than Jack.

Sennin's POV

"What! You're a girl? I thought you were a guy, seeing that you have your hoodie on and a deep voice. Sorry" Anna said, apologizing because of her mistake. I chuckled.

"Most people tend to mistake me for a man. It's no biggie, I'm kinda used to it now." I pat her head to reassure her.

"Yeah, they even sometimes mistake him for my big brother. Seeing that the two of us has the same hair color." I glared at Jack, who just laughed.

"Please ignore him. Anyways, I bet that one of you is a royalty? Because people are starting to form a crowd around us." I frowned. 'I hate crowds. I especially hate attention.'

"Oh! Yeah. I'll introduce myself again. I'm Anna, Princess of Arendelle." Anna smiled at us.

* * *

A/N: So, chapter 3 done! So far, this is my longest chapter.

About the red eyes, I read that you can really have red eyes. If I remember, it's because of almost no melanin in your eyes that cause the color of pink or red.

And the part where Sennin thought 'I hate crowds. I especially hate attention", well the thing is, it's really the thing I hate. I don't really like people, I would mostly prefer books over people.

See you in the next chapter folks. (^^)


	4. Holy! She's a Goddess

A/N: Can someone please review, pretty please? With cherry on top. *Chuckle*

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just the plot and OC.

* * *

Sennin's POV

"Oh! Yeah. I'll introduce myself again. I'm Anna, Princess of Arendelle." Anna smiled at us.

'Great, she's the princess. And I talked to her with a tone so harsh.' I thought, trying so hard to keep my composure. I bowed to her, "Nice to meet you, your Highness. Sorry for my harsh tone earlier."

On the other hand, I saw Jack wide-eyed and jaws open. I nudged Jack to bow. Clumsily bowing, he managed to greet Anna.

"Gee, just because I'm the princess you will treat me as one. I hate formalities. I know! Let's be friends. And let's do what you're doing earlier. I saw Jack create a snowball, does he also have powers? Do you also have one, Sennin? Where are you from?" Princes-, I mean Anna rambled again. Luckily, Kristoff cut her off.

Reality hit me hard in the face. 'She saw Jack and me use our power. Oh no! Not good, I repeat not good. Escape, prepare for escape.' I glanced at Jack. Seems like he also realized it.

We exchange glances. Knowing what risk we will do.

"But Sennin, I don't think we can distract her easily." Jack whispered.

"I know, I know. But not only her saw what we did, but the children and if were unlucky, all of the townspeople." I whispered back, worry visible in my voice.

"But she seems to be unfazed by it, now that I think about it, if she is the princess here then that means she's the sister of the Queen, so that means she's probably use at seeing powers like the Queen."

"You got a point, Jack. But what are we gonna do? You remembered that North said that we can't expose my true identity to anyone."

"Well, we're just gonna hide that. It's easy, you know. And If I remember, you can easily manipulate people, Sennin."

"Okay, okay. Guess I don't really need to worry."

"What are you guys whispering about?" Olaf asked us. We we're startled by his sudden appearance.

"Sennin, Jack. What are you whispering about? We wanna know. Pretty please." Anna pleaded.

I took a look around our surroundings. Seems like the crowd dispersed earlier. Didn't notice it. I also glanced at Jack whistling, obvious that he wants to avoid the question. Sighing.

"It's nothing, Anna. We were just discussing if we will tell you guys our secrets behind our magic... tricks. Yeah! Magic tricks. Right Jack?" Hoping he'll play with me.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. Yeah! We really don't want anyone to know it. Sorry." Jack said. I breathed a sigh of relief.

Anna's POV

'This two are hiding something. But it will be rude if I push it more.' I thought.

"Magic tricks?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah. Like this one." Sennin pulled out card, and flames starts to engulf it. I panicked but she just laughed. After a few seconds, the card became a rose.

"Wow!" Me, Olaf and Kristoff said at the same time.

"So the snowball and those balls made of water are just magic tricks of yours?" Kristoff asked Sennin, which she just nodded.

"Cool! Can you show us many more? Please, please, please." I pleaded.

"Okay, okay. Just calm down Anna." Sennin said.

Sennin's POV

"Looks like we escape this problem." I whispered again at Jack.

"Yeah, thanks to you, Ms. Manipulator." I ignored his nickname that he gave me.

Seeing that the trio are waiting for me to perform some magic tricks. I immediately started to do some, which in response, they applauded for me.

* * *

Normal POV

After some magic tricks from Sennin, they insisted that Jack also do some. Not having any choice, he just did what he can do.

"Anna. What are you doing here? The sun will set in just an hour." A soft voice called out to Anna.

Came in the view is a strikingly beautiful young woman with a platinum blonde hair, making Sennin and Jack stare at the woman, wide-eyed, jaws open and a blush visible at their faces.

The two realized who it was since she was the reason why they came at Arendelle at the first place.

'Holy! She's a goddess.' Jack and Sennin thought at the same time.

* * *

A/N: Done with chapter 4, yet another short chapter. I'll try to upload the next chapter.


	5. What do we do now?

A/N: So it's already chapter 5! And so far 3 followers, part of me is happy and another part is not, I dunno why. R&R. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything just the plot and OC.

* * *

Sennin's POV

Me and Jack stood there as we watched the woman head towards Anna.

"Oh! Elsa. Sorry, I didn't notice the time." Anna apologized to the woman called Elsa.

'That platinum blonde hair hmm... She's that little girl?' I asked myself.

"Hey Jack. She's that little girl, right? Well, seeing her hair that the only thing that we remember, I guess she's the one. Didn't know she would grow beautiful. I would even compare her to a goddess." I whispered to Jack who is still watching the two ladies talk to each other, he just nodded.

Anna headed towards us with Elsa behind her.

"Elsa, this are Sennin" Anna pointed at me, "And Jack." Anna then pointed at Jack.

I bowed then Jack followed suit. "Your Majesty. It's nice to meet you." I said.

"Please, just Elsa is fine." Queen Els-, I mean Elsa, said to us. Me and Jack just nodded.

"I heard you two are travellers and that you do magic tricks, am I correct?" Elsa said.

"Yes, you are right Elsa." I answered.

"What brings you two here in Arendelle?"

"We are here to visit you, Elsa. We heard that you have powers." Jack said grinning.

"Why didn't you told me your reasons when I asked you two?" Anna questioned us.

"Ask Sennin. She's the one that forced me to go with her." Jack said.

"Hey! I'm not. You are the one who forced me! And besides Anna, if I remember correctly, you didn't ask us." I said to them.

The three of us started to argue with each other. Kristoff, Olaf and Elsa forgotten.

Elsa cleared her throat which made me, Jack and Anna turn our heads in her direction.

"Come Anna. Let's go home now, it's going to be dark soon." Elsa said to Anna.

"Okay Sis!" Anna replied.

"Oh and you two. You can come with us." Elsa said to me and Jack.

"No, it's ok. We're just gonna go rent a room in an inn." I said shaking my head.

"But I insist. You are visitors of my kingdom and besides, the door's open for anyone." Elsa said.

"But I-" I was cut off by Jack. "Okay. We'll go with you Elsa. Thanks for letting us come with you."

I glared at Jack which he just ignored. We went with the two royals who is chatting with Olaf.

I noticed Kristoff and the reindeer followed us.

"So you're Kristoff. Is that your pet?" I pointed at the reindeer.

"No, his not my pet. His my best friend. His name is Sven." Kristoff stated to me petting 'Sven' at the head.

"His your best friend? Weird." Jack said. I elbowed him earning me a glare.

"Sorry for the rudeness of Jack. He just don't know what he is saying." I apologized.

"No, it's okay."

I noticed that Kristoff is looking at Anna.

"So, I wanna ask you something. You two love each other?" I asked him. He just blushed. I chuckled.

"Ooh. You are in love. So how is it? What does it feels like?" Jack asked him.

The three of us started to talk, me and Jack mainly teased him, with Sven laughing I guess.

* * *

Normal POV

When the group reached the castle, Jack and Sennin got an excitement stir in them.

When the two of them were invited to dine with the Royalty, both gladly accepted it.

"So tell us more about you two. I'm sure that you two have some interesting personalities." Anna asked them, which in return they gulped.

"Well, for starters, I'm a year older than Jack. My age is ... 22 and Jack is 21." Sennin lied. The truth is they are much much older than the others.

"Second, to not cause any problems. I'm a woman not a man." She stated.

"Jack here is the one always who always cause mischief while I'm the one who always fix the ruckus he makes."

They continue for awhile, when Elsa suggested that all of them should already sleep, but Sennin and Jack refused saying they'll visit the town.

"I'll inform the guards so that you can go in again later on. Goodnight Sennin, Jack." Elsa said.

"Goodnight to you too" The two both said.

* * *

"So, what now Jack?" Sennin asked Jack while they were visiting one of the stores.

"What do you mean what?" He asked.

"You already saw Elsa and confirmed that she can control her power. What are you gonna do now?"

"I don't know. Maybe I can have some fun with that, don't you think?" He said grinning.

Sennin sigh. "Okay, whatever you say Jack."

* * *

The two walked back to the castle while talking about random things.

"Should we tell them the truth?" Sennin asked.

"I don't know. You know it will be dangerous for you and we will be scolded by North."

"No. I mean, should we tell that you're Jack Frost? The winter spirit."

"Well that is if they'll believe it. We don't know if they know me here. Let's talk about it tomorrow." Jack then walked away.

* * *

A/N: What do you guys think of this chapter? Any suggestions?


	6. Hide-n-Seek!

A/N: I don't know if I should add romance in the story. It's just that it's not my thing. Anyways, on to the next chapter.

I also decided to change some things in the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my OC and plot.

* * *

Normal POV

Two white-haired, one woman and one man, yawned at the same time and at the same room. Not because they're sleepy, it was because they're bored. The sun is still rising from it's deep slumber.

"So what are we gonna do now, Jack?" Sennin asked reading a book that caught her interest.

"I don't know. What do you suggest?" Jack answered.

"I don't know." Sennin said shrugging.

After what seems like hours for them, but in reality just minutes, someone knocked saying they were invited for breakfast.

"We'll be there in a minute. Thanks for telling us." Sennin replied.

The two walked in after knocking, there came in sight two ladies and a guy which they met just yesterday.

Seating down, they greeted, "Good morning guys." In which the others replied to.

Breakfast came just after a few seconds. Anna noticed the two moved in synchronize.

"Are you two twins?" Anna asked. The two coughed violently taken aback by the question.

"Why did you ask?" Jack questioned.

"Yeah. I don't wanna be his twin. He's full of trouble." Sennin chirped in.

"But you two move like one." Kristoff said and Anna nodded.

The two just ignored it. Breakfast continued for awhile.

"If you'll excuse me. I must go now." Elsa said standing up and started to walk away.

"Ehhhh?" The two white-haired said in unison.

"They are really twins." Kristoff whispered to Anna.

"We heard you two! Anyways, we wanna see you using your magic." Jack said.

"Yeah! That's the main reason why we're here." Sennin commented.

"But I'm busy. Maybe next time. You can have Anna to play with you." Elsa stifled a laugh because the two started to act childish.

"But Kristoff will keep her busy the entire day. And we're bored." Sennin huffed while Jack crossed his arms, they again said in unison.

"No, I will not. I have a job to do." Kristoff argued.

The three started to argue with each other.

"It's okay sis. I'll take care of the two. You can go now. Bye." Anna said watching the three and laughing at their behaviors.

"Well then, I'll count on you then." Elsa waved goodbye.

The three didn't notice that Elsa was gone now.

"I'll go now. This is just a useless argument. See you later, you two." Kristoff started to walk away but not until waving goodbye to Anna.

Sennin noticed that there's someone missing.

"Huh? Where's Elsa, Anna?" Sennin asked.

"She's already doing her duties. She left when the three of you were arguing." Anna answered.

"Then where's she now?" Jack questioned. "Me and Sennin will go there."

"In the study room. And you can't just barge in there. You'll surprise her." Anna scolded the two.

"But I'm bor-" Jack was interrupted by Sennin. "It's fine. Maybe we can just go there later on. So what do you wanna do, Anna?"

"Let's find Olaf and maybe we can go play with each other."

With Sennin agreeing, they started to go find Olaf.

* * *

Finding Olaf with Sven, they decided to play Hide and Seek inside the castle. All of them decided to use Rock-Paper-Scissors to know who will be 'it' since no one was willingly to volunteer.

"Looks like I'm 'it'. The first one that I will find will be the next 'it'. Well I'll count up to 30. Go now." Sennin shooed the others.

Sennin started to count. The others scampering.

* * *

Sennin's POV

'Such a childish game.' I sighed but still continued my counting.

After counting I called out. "Ready or not, here I come."

"Come out, come out. Wherever you are." I said.

"This will be a long game." I mumbled to myself.

"Are you playing something?" I was startled by the voice behind me. In a reflex, I caught hold of the person's wrist and pinned the person to the wall, earning me a loud gasp.

I realized who it was and let go of the wrist.

"Elsa! Sorry. I'm so sorry. I was startled. Are you okay?" I apologized. 'Must be my lack of concentration to not notice her.'

"It's okay. I should be the one apologizing." Elsa said while holding her wrists. I felt guilty.

"No, no and no. You should not apologize and you're not okay. Let me see your wrist." I took hold of her wrist. I sighed. 'Thank goodness I didn't burn her wrist.'

"Can you make an ice covering your wrist?" I asked more likely demanded. Elsa just nodded, shocked by my change of tone.

"I'm truly sorry for what I did." I watched cover her wrist with ice. It was amazing how she really can control it.

"It's really okay Sennin. What are you doing, by the way?" Elsa said trying to change the subject with much success.

"We were playing Hide and Seek. I was the 'it'. And I was searching for them until this happened." Sennin said.

After a moment of silence and Elsa's wrist were already covered in ice, she bid goodbye saying she'll go to her study and wishing me luck.

* * *

Normal POV

The first one that Sennin found was Anna. After a few minutes the others were found.

After a few more rounds of playing, Gerda told them that lunch will be in just a minute. Thanking her, they headed to the dining hall.

Sennin noticed that there were no more mark on Elsa's wrist. 'Thank goodness.' Sennin sighed.

Lunch went on with conversation here and there.

* * *

A/N: I wonder how I did in this chapter. R&R. Thanks.

See you in the next chapter folks.


	7. You're Jack Frost!

Sennin's POV

Lunch was pretty normal, with conversation here and there.

I noticed that Jack was stealing glances at Elsa. 'Weird. Did something happen?' Shrugging, I asked something from the two sisters. Clearing my throat to get their attention, which proved to be successful. I glances at Jack who is confused.

"So can I ask you two something? That is, if you don't mind."

"No, we don't mind." The two sisters said in unison. Nodding, I continued.

"So, do you believe in Santa?" The two stared at me while Jack coughed violently.

"Are you ok, Jack?" Elsa asked Jack.

"Yeah. I'm okay." Jack then gave me a glare.

"Do you guys believe in Santa?" I asked again ignoring Jack.

"Yeah, why did you ask?" Anna asked me. 'Good, this will be easier than I thought.'

"Nothing. Now for another question."

Jack's POV

'What is she thinking? Why did she asked the two?' I groaned when I realized where this is going.

At this point, Sennin already asked the two if they believe in Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy and Sandman, which in return they just nodded, confusion visible in their faces.

Sennin looked at me for approval before she continue what she's planning. Sighing, I waved my hand for planning. 'So much for a plan.'

Sennin's POV

Taking a note to say sorry to Jack later on. I decided to ask them the last question. 'Hope they'll say yes.'

Deciding not to let them wait anymore, I cleared my throat.

"This will be the last. Do you believe in Jack Frost?"

"Jack Frost? The Winter Spirit?" Anna asked me in which I nodded my head.

"Yeah. We believe in him. Well, it's actually Elsa who first believe that he exist, she just kinda forced me."

"No, I did not force Anna." Elsa corrected.

"Yes, you did."

"No, I did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

The two sisters then started to argue with each other. Chuckling at the sight, I faced Jack. 'Huh? Who's he staring at?' I followed his gaze which ended up at Elsa. 'His gaze. It's different.'

My train of thoughts were cut off by Elsa.

"I must be going now. I'll see you later." Elsa then walked away.

"I must go now too. Bye Sennin. Bye Jack." With that, only me and Jack were left in the room. I noticed that Jack were still staring where Elsa and Anna left.

"Jack." I called out. Nothing.

"Jack." This time louder. Still nothing.

"JACK!" Well that did the job.

"Huh? Oh. What? Did you say something?"

Sighing, I turned around. "It's nothing, let's go play with Olaf."

* * *

Time Skip

Normal POV

The two were in the garden, sitting in a bench and watching Olaf catch a butterfly.

"So Jack. Any problem?" Sennin asked Jack while watching Olaf.

"I don't have any. Why?"

"You're lying. Is it Elsa?" She looked at Jack.

"Huh? Why d-does her n-name came up?" He looked away from her.

'Now his stuttering. First stealing glances, second looking with a different gaze and now this. Hmm... wait a minute.' An idea pop on her mind.

"Oooohhhh. Does the almighty Jack Frost love Elsa, the Snow Queen?" Sennin teased him.

"I do n-not. Why did you think I would fall in l-love with E-Elsa?" Jack stuttered, a faint blush appearing in his face.

"Heh~ Then why are you stuttering and blushing, O Mr. Frost?" Sennin grinned ear to ear.

"No, I do not. I was just thinking about something. But why did you ask them if they believe in the guardians?" Jack huffed, crossing his arms and trying to change the subject.

"You're trying to change the subject! Just tell me that you're inlove with Elsa and I won't ask anymore."

"I'm telling you, I'm not inlove with anyone."

"Then, tell me what does she looks like to you, Mr. Stubborn. And I'll believe that you don't really not love her. Sennin crossed her arms. 'He'll fall for this trap. I just know he would.'

"Fine. She's calm and composed. She's mature. She has light freckles dusting around her nose. She sometimes act cute. She's beautiful. Heck, she's a goddess. And when she lau-" Jack was interrupted by the laughing of Sennin.

"You... just... admitted... that... you're... inlove... with... Elsa..." Sennin managed to say in-between laughs.

"Why did you-" Jack then remembered what she said. "SENNIN! You-"

"Did someone say love?" Jack was interrupted again by Olaf.

Sennin's POV  
Oh. Hey Olaf. How's the butterfly catching? I asked him wondering when did he got there.

"The butterfly flew away. But, I promise I'll catch it sometime." Olaf declared while running towards me.

"No one Olaf. And don't listen to what Sennin will say to you." Jack replied which earned him a glare.

"Shut up Jack. You see Olaf, Jack here loves Elsa."

"Oooohhhh"

I chuckled, "But. He doesn't want to admit it."

"That's because it's not true." Jack chirped in.

Shooing Jack, I continued. "So Olaf, want to play matchmaking? We'll match Mr. Jack Frost here, with our dear Elsa." I asked Olaf, my eyes glinting with mischieveousness.

"You're Jack Frost?" Came Olaf's reply.


	8. Something 'fun'

Sennin's POV

"You're Jack Frost?" Olaf asked looking at Jack curiously.

'Uh oh. Must find an excuse.' Thinking for an excuse which proved to be much harder than I thought.

"You know me- I mean, Jack Frost?" Jack asked Olaf.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Wait! You know him?!" I asked, disbelief visible in my voice.

"Yeah. Why?"

"How did you even know me?"

"Elsa tells me tales about Jack Frost every night when I couldn't sleep."

"You sleep?" I asked surprised by what he said. 'How could a snowman sleep? I mean, how could he sleep? Does he really need sleep like humans? Well, maybe he can-'

"Are you Jack Frost?" Olaf asked again snapping me out of my thoughts.

Realizing my and Jack's situation, I stand up beside him and whispered. "Should we tell him? I mean, I think there's no way out of this."

"We should just tell him. There's no harm deal, right?" With that said, I nodded and crouched down.

"Olaf, we'll gonna tell you the truth but you shouldn't tell anyone. Got it?"

"Okay." I glanced at Jack before I continue, he seems to be deep in thought. Again.

"You see, Jack here," I pointed at Jack. "Is the Jack Frost, the winter spirit. And the main reason wh-"

"Wow! So you're really Jack Frost." Olaf interrupted me and walked towards Jack with a grin in his face.

* * *

Normal POV

After explaining the truth to Olaf. Sennin decided to go back to the last topic they had.

"So Olaf!" Getting the attention of the snowman from Jack. "You want to play matchmaker? It will be fun."

"If you say it will be fun, then I'm in it." Sennin's resembles the Cheshire's grin. Standing up she pat Jack's back and started to walk away.

"We'll good luck Mr. Jack. You'll have someone in no time. Now if you'll excuse me, I want to rest now. Tell them I won't eat dinner. Thanks."

* * *

Jack's POV  
'Did I just hear her right?'

"Yeah, you heard her right." I was startled by Olaf. I groaned.

"You're not gonna help her right?"

"Yep. I will." 'Well, so much for a visit.'

"Hey, Jack. Can you make snow like Elsa?"

"Is that a challenge? Yes, I can little snowman."

* * *

Normal POV

Jack and Olaf started to play with each other. Unbeknownst to them, Sennin started to plan something 'fun' to do.

* * *

A/N: So I decided that I'll write the pranks of Sennin at the next chapter. And before I got to finish this chapter, I already written down the ending. R&R guys. Thanks.


	9. First step DONE!

Normal POV

Sennin started to lock herself in her room planning for her 'fun'. Sitting in the bed, legs crossed and with a paper and pencil in her hand.

'First, I need to clarify something about Elsa. Hmm... Maybe Anna or Gerda or Kai can help.'

'Second, I need the two victims to be comfortable with each other.'

'Third. Hmm... what would be the third? I think trapping them in a room would be fun. But how...' An idea suddenly crossed in her mind, which caused her to chuckle.

'Ahh... Don't also forget that I have to avoid little Frosty.' She decided to write down her plans in the paper so as to not forget it.

"Hmm... A ball would be good too." She added it to the list.

**PLANNING TIME**

**Find someone I can confirm something.**

**Let the two victims be comfortable with each other.**

**Trap the victims. P.S This is just for my fun ;)**

**Avoid little Frosty**

**And a ball**

Nodding in satisfaction, she decided to do some practice concerning her magic.

* * *

Time Skip

A knock startled Sennin causing the fire in her palm to grow larger. 'Oh shoot!'

"Who is it?" She called out, desperately waving her hand in an attempt to extinguish the fire.

"It's Gerda, Ms. Sennin. I brought you dinner." "Oh! Wait a second.

Opening the door, Sennin grinned sheepishly, seeing Gerda with a tray in her hand.

"Sorry for the trouble Gerda." "It's okay, Ms. Sennin." Getting a hold of the tray, Gerda gasped.

"What happened to your hand, Ms. Sennin?" "Huh? What do you mean about that?" Sennin followed the gaze of Gerda in to her hand which was clearly burnt. 'I forgot!'

"This is nothing, I was just doing something. And it doesn't hurt. I'll surely treat it. Umm... May I ask something?" Even though there's still some concern in Gerda's eyes, she nodded.

"Does Elsa currently have suitors here?" Sennin glanced away not making eye contact with the older woman.

"I believe at the current moment, no." "Hmm... Thanks Gerda. I'll drop this at the kitchen when I'm done." Bowing, Gerda then walked away.

* * *

Time Skip

After dropping at the kitchen, she decided to go to the garden to practice some more.

Upon arriving, she sat down in a bench and gazed at the night sky. She saw countless twinkling stars but what really caught her eyes were the moon, radiating oh so beautifully.

"Beautiful." She said to herself, staring with awe. Shaking her head, she snapped out of her trance and decided to do what she had to do.

"Let's see. A fire golem would definitely scare and work against them, but~ they would just use ice or snow or something to extinguish it. Sooo... what should I use...? Gah! I'll just use fire."

She then started to form a fire golem. She first let a fire form in a grass in front of her. Then decided to let it grow more bigger and larger. With a size intimidating enough, she decided to test it out. But noticing the light emitting from the fire, it will definitely attract people from everywhere, that is if they're awake. Not taking the chance, she concentrated on forming an illusion cage* around her but big enough to practice.

*I just made up the name. I'm thinking that it's a cage where at the outside it will be invisible, so it looks like nothing is out of ordinary in the surrounding.

Continuing where she left off, she let the fire take the shape of what you can say as a golem, she then conjured up a water to form above the fire golem to know how long it can withstand before being fully extinguished. Taking a deep breath, she let the water flow down endlessly. After a few seconds, the fire golem was no more.

"Well that's fast. Maybe I can..." Sennin continued this, conducing a few experiments, until morning came. There was progress however. Noticing a patch of burned grass from the spot where the fire golen were, she chanted something that made the grass grow again, no evidence left of being burnt. Letting the illusion cage disappear with just a flick of her wrist, Sennin stretched her arms causing her to wince because of lightheadedness. Holding her temples, she groaned. "I shouldn't have sat down all night." Mumbling, she decided to go inside the castle.

* * *

Time Skip

After eating the breakfast which she managed to catch up to, Sennin decided to go talk with Anna.

"Hey Anna!" Sennin waved at Anna who has a mischievous smile in her face.

"Hi Sennin. So I heard from Olaf that you're playing matchmaking." 'Shoot!' "Why would I play something like that, Anna?" Chuckling nervously, Sennin avoided eye contact with Anna which only proved her guilty.

"Aww come on. Tell me what you're planning." Anna pulled a puppy-eyed look at Sennin which only made the latter gulp. Sighing, Sennin put her hands up in defeat.

"Okay okay. Fine. But don't tell anyone especially Jack and Elsa, okay?" Nodding in agreement, Sennin then told her plans to her new partner-in-crime.

After a few minutes of planning which has giggles added here and there.

"Anna. Do you know what Elsa's favorite place to hang out? I mean, where she probably would go to when she have extra time." "I think the library would be the place."

Nodding she asked again. "Do you know any place here where there would be no windows or secret tunnel? I hope there's one." This time, Anna thought hard making Sennin's hope falter a little bit. "There's one room just behind the ballroom." Sennin let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, that's good. Now for the final question. Do you guys will hold a ball that you'll do in a week or two or maybe month?" When the words left the mouth of Sennin, Anna nodded excitingly. "There would be in two weeks. it would be for an important announcement."  
"What announcement is it your Highness? Well that is, if you don't mind telling this little curious one." "That would be a secret. But why did you ask if there would be a ball?"

Chuckling, "You'll see in no time. If you must excuse me, I have to do some planning for my little friend." Sennin bowed to Anna then walked away hearing the giggling of Anna.

* * *

Sennin's POV

I then started to head towards the library to see if I would find Elsa there.

Knocking and letting myself in. I sighed in dissapointment. "Must be in her study." I mumbled turning away to go resume my search.

While walking I saw Jack chasing after Olaf. 'Seems like Olaf's keeping him busy.'

After getting lost in the castle for like two time for finding my destination, I eventually arrived there. Knocking, I waited for a reply hoping she's there. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding when I heard her voice. Letting myself in, I studied the surrounding. 'Just you typical study room except it's much larger.' Shrugging, I faced Elsa and greeted her.

"Hi Sennin. What brings you here?" "I was just wondering about something." I looked at her just to find out she has a curious look in her face.

"Do you dance, your Majesty?" "No, I don't. But Anna does. Why did you ask?"

Inhaling and exhaling to steady my running heartbeat which usually happen when I'm excited or something caught my interest. 'Screw this habit.'

"Weeelll, I heard from Anna that you're gonna hold a ball in two weeks from now. Is it true?" She nodded. "Can me and Jack attend?" It was more like demanding than politely asking her. Ha-ha, yeah I'm like that. "Sure, I don't see why not." My eyes lit up. 'This will be easy.'

"Thanks your Majesty. Well then, I must be going now so I won't take much more of your time." I bowed then left.

* * *

Normal POV

Jack noticed Sennin was avoiding him, but just shrugged it since the latter seems so happy, so excited. And that was no good sign to confront Sennin. He thought it will be better to let her have fun if he don't want to turn into an ash. "Last time was no good, so I should just let her." He mumbled to himself.

Sennin excused herself after she was done eating. She walked towards her room. Once inside, she picked up the paper from the table to read it.

"The first is already done." She crossed out the **Find someone I can confirm something.**

"Now to the next part. This will be fun." Chuckling, she set the paper down and grabbing another paper to plan how she will execute it.


End file.
